Finding a Furling Family
by Gatemage
Summary: Daniel and Sam find one of the most secret secrets. And some long lost.... Fairy tale friends... On Hiatus until I finish typing it up. sorry about the wait guys!
1. Chapter 1

"Sam!" Daniel Jackson moaned at his team mate, provoking an angry and impatient glare. "I think I found something important, the writing here," he gestured to the tablet he was holding, "I need to study this," catching Sam's drift as she began pulling him towards the stargate he revised what he had meant to say. "I- I think I'll bring this back to the base," he stammered as he began to cooperate with Sam, then he began to babble on about the tablet.

"It has Ancient writing here, but the words make no sense, it looks like it might have been written code..." he continued to ramble for ten minutes, when Sam pushed him through the Stargate.

* * *

_**Several hours later: Daniel's lab**_

"I can't make heads or tails of this," Daniel complained to Sam, although he knew that she wasn't listening to him from the way she was looking at the tablet he had brought back.

"Daniel, is this what the tablet says?" she asked, pointing at a paper next to the tablet.

"Yeah, why?" he didn't bother looking up from his attempt to translate the Furling writing.

"Do you have a pencil I could borrow?" Sam asked, her blue-green eyes locked on the words on the page.

"Sure, here you go," Daniel passed her a pencil, looking up as he heard Sam writing on his paper.

"Kuenoh kyn kehro," Sam muttered, reading the words on the page, "A cataclysm nears our world," she jotted this down under Daniels slightly sloppy handwriting, causing Daniel to look at her oddly, but she didn't notice, only pushing her hair behind her ear, a slightly pointed ear.

"You can understand that!" an incredulous Daniel sputtered.

"My mom used to speak something like this," Sam said, looking up from the Furling's message. "She said that history would be lost if 'our people forgot' those were her words, as if she wasn't human, it was odd, it felt right for her to say something like that," she shrugged and turned her attention back to the paper.

"Kaianta Kehrehl uht Denehl Kehtrehrl — Kaianta Kerel and Denehl Ketrerl; shyr ahl sthon sehm — put in life sleep. Auth, Denehl, shehr Kehnelh shehm — (the) syblings, Denehl, aged 105 years; uht Kaianta, shehr Kairehk shehm — and Kaianta, aged 117 years; tehmehn — younglings," she looked up, directly into Daniel's piercingly blue eyes. "How long did they live if 105 and 117 were considered young?" Sam's eyes were as big as dinner plates.

"What does the rest say?" a very shaken Daniel asked, writing down the Furling alphabet.

"Dhem tahl tuth acht nus anto neh halhdeh — to wait for our decendents, or literally 'the flesh of our children'; la, ztehn Nahaln dehcken achtch — or the others from (the) allied races; duhs Altehruns, Ahsgjard, uht Nhohx," Sam read.

"That sounded like 'Alterans, Asgard, and Nox'," Daniel noted.

"That's what it means," Sam said.

"But," Daniel said, "Who are the Alterans?"

"My guess," Sam suggested, "is the Ancients, they're obviously talking about the four races, so the Alterans must be the Ancients,"

"That makes sense," Daniel admitted before asking, "So what does the rest say? Just translate it,"

"Okay, 'Some of our people will live on and our descendents will return for Denehl and Kaianta. A number of our people went to Earth to seek the Alterans, but could not leave and so mingled...'," she trailed off, looking at Daniel, "It just stops, as if the writer didn't get to finish it, but you notice," she directed his attention to another part of the tablet, "The Furling letters go on far longer than the Ancient, I wonder what happened"


	2. Finding Furlings

"At the bottom of the tablet", Daniel said eagerly, his eyes shining a bright blue that was reminiscent of the sky on a perfectly clear day, pointing out a series of symbols on the last line of the tablet, "There are some Furling symbols and—" he seemed at a loss for words, gesticulating wildly as he looked over at Sam

"A gate address!" Sam exclaimed, noting the familiar symbols of the glyphs on the stargate, smiling a shining grin that reached, flashing in her bright green eyes, and tossing her brilliant blond hair up. Daniel thought that this made her look beautiful, in a wild, exotic way; she barely looked human in her radiance. The tossing of her hair accentuated something Daniel had noticed earlier, her ears, slightly pointed and the mere fact that her hair no longer hid them made the points seem sharper, more defined, than they really were. This exotic beauty drew Daniel in for a moment, causing him to think some thoughts that he knew Jack would have frowned on if he found out about, and Sam would find most unwelcome.

"Exactly!" Daniel laughed, shaking his head to clear his mind of the traitorous thoughts, "I figured that the tablet is mostly a Rosetta Stone, I used your translation," he nodded at her thankfully and respectfully, as he would to anyone who helped him. "It says 'the sleepers lay' and then there's the address! Do you know what this means?" he grinned brightly and widely. "We've found a Furling planet and maybe even—" once again words failed him, leaving Sam to finish his sentence, but Sam understood what he meant.

"Are you saying that these Denehl and Kaianta, these two Furlings, are on this planet?" Sam asked quietly, awestricken by the idea, contemplating the importance of this: two Furlings! Alive! It hardly seemed possible but yet, it had to be, this was a genuine tablet of Furling origin. Sam grinned at Daniel, knowing what they had to do, knowing without knowing that, for once she was going to a place where, she felt, she would find her heritage.


	3. Furlings Found

_In the Gateroom: 0800 hours the next day_

SG-1 stood before the Stargate, about to embark on a mission to a Furling planet in order to find the two Furlings mentioned on the tablet that Doctor Daniel Jackson had found the previous day. Oh God Sam thought, nervously, How did I know what it said? What if they're not here? What if— her thoughts were broken by the stargate activating; the Kawoosh broke through the offending thoughts.

Sam rubbed her head, trying to get rid of the headache that had crept up on her as she sat, lost in thought. She ran her fingers slowly over her ears, ears that had, as they always had, a slight, almost invisible point to them. These points had been a joy to a young "Sammy" Carter, who would tell her friends that she was part Elf, that and the slight tilt to her eyes that nothing explained, up until her father shattered her world by telling her that Elves weren't real. These points had infuriated a teenage Sam as she tried to hide them and wear her hair in different styles, in the end she had given up and kept her hair down at all times, even in the summer. These points that she had tried to keep her hair long enough to cover as well as keep her hair within regulation length. Sam smiled to herself, taking her fingers away from her ears to hold her gun properly as she stepped through the gate.

Silence. Darkness. Sam clicked on the light on her gun, but no light came forth. Angry, she turned the switch back to the off position. She took a breath, breathing in deeply to calm herself. She realized that she had closed her eyes and that had made no difference, but now she opened them again. Now she could make out small things, she could make out the outlines of her team members: Daniel, the Colonel, and Teal'c. She felt as if there was a pulse, slow but steady, running through the area, reminding her unpleasantly of a heartbeat, the heartbeat of someone sleeping.

She found Daniel, walked towards him, placed her hand on his shoulder. He turned to her, looking into her eyes, eyes that she now noticed had a similar tilt to them as her own eyes had although slightly stronger. "Sam?" she heard, but only the pulsations rang in her ears, slow and steady as before. This was Daniel's voice, she was sure, she had worked with the man for long enough to know his voice. Daniel smiled weakly and Sam heard words again, "That pulse is really unnerving, isn't it?" She nodded in response, then she pushed several strands of hair behind her ear, feeling the point as her fingers ran over the edge of her ear. "Me too," Sam looked at Daniel, who pointed to his ear and then the other, both ears had points. Points more pronounced than the points on Sam's ears. She wondered how she had never noticed them before, but decided it was unimportant.

"So," she said, speaking in the silent speech to Daniel, "Let there be light?" she asked jokingly, startled when the room slowly filled up with light, a light that emanated from the very walls of the room in a soft, soothing glow that made Sam feel at home. The others blinked quickly, and the Colonel looked around, and finding Sam and Daniel, he began to shout. The first thing that ran through Sam's head then was a shock of wonder at how the Colonel hadn't seen or heard anything, the second thing was why can't I hear him? 

"Let there be sound?" Daniel half jokingly suggested, but on finishing, he wished he hadn't, the Colonel was screaming many rather insulting phrases at Daniel and Sam.

"Let it be silent!" Sam called quickly to put an end to the Colonel's loud, jarring insults and talk about... what ever it was he had been about to scream at them. Sam almost laughed as she looked at the Colonel, his mouth moving furiously without any sound, making him look rather like a fish. "This way," she motioned to Daniel and the others, heading down a hall and not glancing back, for she heard a voice calling to her in her mind. She found herself in a room, having no idea how she got there, but she was staring at two cases, dark as they were, Sam got the impression they hid something, and they gave off the pulsation she had felt earlier, turning, she saw Daniel and Teal'c. She turned back to the cases and the Colonel was standing by the nearest one. He touched it, walked round it, and looked for anything. Shrugging, he turned to Sam and Daniel. Sam walked up to the case now, she knelt down to look for a control, and she placed her had on the case itself.

The case grew warm beneath her fingers and she leapt away, noting that the pulsations grew quicker and then a bright light shone from the case. The light blinded all of them and when it was gone, all four stood blinking, trying to clear their vision. When it cleared, they all gasped. There no longer was a case, but in its place stood a bed. On the bed was a girl, or so it seemed. She looked as if she was no older than 21, but something about her face said otherwise. Her long blond hair fell in soft waves around her head, over her shoulders and onto her aqua colored toga style garment, making her look like she was a princess straight out of a fairy tale. She shook her head slightly, groaning as she did so, a sound that even with pain in it sounded very ethereal. Her hair fell away from her ear, revealing a sharp point that made Sam and Daniel both gasp.

At the sound, she moved her hand away from the robin's egg blue belt that was tied around the center of her toga. The hand traveled towards her face, all six fingers splayed fingers, Sam and Daniel both noticed as being very long for anyone they had ever seen. It found her eyes and two of the fingers wiped her eyes, the way anyone does upon waking. The hand moved slowly to find a place with the thumb behind her ear, and then the other hand followed, finding the same position on the other side of her head. Then Sam and Daniel saw the reason for her long fingers: they had an extra digit each, four bones rather than three. An extra joint that allowed the girl to do much more that any human's hands could do.

"Whe'ht Ath'Nei?" she asked as Sam helped her sit up. "Whe'ht Arhtahl ahn'Denehl?"

"_You are among friends,_" Sam replied, instinctively speaking the Furling language. "_Are you Kaianta_?"

"Arhmijsh, _I am,_" Kaianta murmured, tilting her head to the left slightly in a way that Sam knew to mean "yes". Kaianta maneuvered herself to the edge of the bed, so that her feet dangled off rather than staying in the slab. She now put her head in her hands, and lowered her elbows to her knees, allowing her hair to cascade down around her, like a curtain, cutting off the light.

"_Does your head hurt?_" Sam asked softly and Kaianta whispered the word again: "Arhmijsh" and Sam dimmed the light so that it didn't hurt Kaianta's eyes, which, now that she looked, were slanted and almond shaped. "_My name is Samantha Carter_," she told Kaianta.

"_Thank you, Samahnthah Cahrtah_," Kaianta said with an accent on the name that was unique to Sam's knowledge. "_Can I see my brother?_" she asked, and on seeing the look on Sam's face, "Denehl?"

"_He's still in stasis_," Sam explained, but as she spoke a bright light blinded her as the second stasis pod deactivated at Daniel's touch. On the bed this pod left was a boy, his skin was the same pale shade as his sister's, and his hair was a light honey-ish shade of brown, bordering on blond. His hair reach down to his shoulders in an alluring fashion. He too rubbed his slanted, almond eyes with his fingers, at least until his sister took his six-fingered hand in her own. Denehl opened his eyes, looked into Kaianta's sea colored blue-ish green eyes as she looked into his eyes, the pure blue color that reminded some of a blue jay.

"_Brother_," Kaianta said, "_I am here_," she then turned to Daniel, locked onto his sky blue eyes and smiled. "_Thank you, cousin, for freeing my brother. What is your name, cousin?_"

Daniel wondered for a moment how he understood her, but he answered automatically. "I'm Daniel Jackson. We're peaceful explorers from Earth—" his reply was cut off as Kaianta planted a passionate kiss on his lips.

"Thank you, Dahnyehl Jahcksohn of Earth; we know it is a long trip, even if one travels by Stargate, from Ahtlahntus," Kaianta spoke in English.

"Actually," Daniel interjected, "Atlantis isn't on Earth any more, we don't know where the Ancients took it," he couldn't figure out how Kaianta looked so lost.

"The Alterens," Sam said, recalling the word used on the tablet.

"They left?" Denehl asked, speaking for the first time, haltingly, softly.

"Yes," Daniel began, but he stopped, seeing the look on Kaianta's face he smiled sadly. "You've been in stasis for thousands of years," he stopped again as Kaianta ran one of her six fingers over his ear, noting the slight point that it had.

"Your ears," Kaianta said, shocked, "Are you part Furling, Daniel Jackson?"


End file.
